The Whiteness Of The Night
by Pebblemist of LightClan
Summary: Moonkit and Nightkit are best friends, like sisters should be. But when they learn of a prophecy that foretells that a cat with a black pelt with save the Clans from the whiteness of the night, they turn on each other, hatred replacing the love they once


**Hey, people! I know that I haven't been present in the Warriors fandom lately, having gotten obsessed with the new show Girl Meets World. But I recently adopted this story, so um, yeah! Enjoy! I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

The milky scent of her mother reached her nose. With a tiny mew, she moved her legs, attempting to move in her direction, unsure where to go. Unable to see or hear, she had only just been introduced to the world.

She felt something sharp touch her neck, and then her feet were lifted off the ground. She was placed in something soft, and the milk scent was closer. With sharp teeth, she clamped on to a teat and began to suckle.

Something rough and wet moved over her fur, and she let out a strangled mew of protest. The something paused for a heartbeat, then began again, this time much gentler. She continued to suckle, relishing the taste of the milk. She suckled until her stomach ached, the fell away from the mother, laying down.

She felt something snuggle next to her. Another one of her?! How was that possible?

The other-her squirmed a lot, kicking her in the stomach. She squealed, the pain in her overly-full belly unbearable for the tiny thing. The other kit was lifted away from her, and she snuggled back near the mother-cat, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

...

He bounded out of his den, a bundle of leaves in his jaws, leaving a bad taste in his mouth. A blanket of white snow enveloped the camp. He ducked into another den, purring at the sight that met his eyes.

An attractive young she-cat, her black fur fluffed up to keep out the cold, laying down, her yellow eyes glazed with tiredness. Her tail was wrapped protectively around two pure-black she-kits.

A smaller cat, one of a golden tabby pelt and leaf-green eyes, stood next to her, his eyes wide.

"They're so adorable!" he mewed, flicking his tail toward the kits.

"And you helped bring them into the world, Yewpaw," the queen murmured softly. Her eyes flicked up. "Oh, there you are, Sedgeflight."

The medicine cat dropped the bundle of herbs at her paws. "Eat these borage leaves, Blackflower," he told her, nudging the bundle closer. "They'll help you produce milk."

The queen nodded gratefully, taking the herbs in her jaws and swallowing them. She let out a soft hiss.

Yewpaw let out a _mrrow _of laughter. "They're awfully bitter, eh, Blackflower?" the medicine cat apprentice asked.

Sedgeflight purred. "Come on, Yewpaw. Blackflower needs to rest."

He led his apprentice out of the den, and into their own. The tangy smell of herbs greeted him as he entered, tickling his nose in that pleasant he loved. He curled up into his nest, his eyelids drooping. He quickly fell asleep.

...

He woke to find himself in a vast forest, not unlike his own. Standing in front of him was a very pretty brown she-cat, stars shining in her fur. His heart skipped a beat.

"Fawnleap!" he cried.

The she-cat purred. "My son," she rumbled. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it, Mother?" Sedgewhisker asked, his heart racing.

The she-cat looked down. "_Only the one with the darkest of pelts can vanquish the whiteness of the night."_

Sedgewhisker blinked, his round amber eyes clouding in confusion. "A prophecy? But what does it mean?"

Fawnleap sighed. "I wish I could tell you more, my son."

"Why can't you?" Sedgewhisker protested.

"StarClan works in mysterious ways, my son. I can tell you no more because _I_ don't know any more."

"You know, everything might be a bit easier if StarClan could just tell us exactly what they mean instead of letting us figure it out ourselves!"

Fawnleap purred. "I wish it could be that way, too, my son. But it just can't."

Her starry form began to fade away.

"Mother!" Sedgewhisker cried. He blinked, and then she was gone.

He sighed. _Only the one with the darkest of pelts can vanquish the shadows and bring the light. What could that possibly mean? _Something clicked inside of his head. _Blackflower's kits! They-they both have pure black fur! Maybe it's about one of them!_

He wished he could ponder it more. But he couldn't. He was slipping away into consciousness.

**Sorry this was short. I just wanted to introduce the story! The main chapters will be longer, I promise!**


End file.
